Bride of the Embalmer quest chain (Old)
The Bride of the Embalmer was a Duskwood quest chain that sent players on missions to collect various items for Abercrombie, the hermit who lives outside of the Raven Hill Cemetery. In doing so, the dark truth of a children's tale came to light... Quest Progression Synopsis Part One: Ghosts and Hair Madame Eva, a resident of Darkshire, has begun to worry about an old man who used to come to town to buy supplies but has not shown up lately. She directs the player across Duskwood to the abandoned town of Raven Hill to check on him. ( ) Arriving in Raven Hill, the player finds a shack overlooking the local cemetery. It is the humble abode of the hermit Abercrombie. He is old and is having a hard time getting out of his house, so he asks the player to return to Madame Eva to retrieve some Ghost Hair Thread.( ) Back in Darkshire, Madame Eva is out of Ghost Hair Thread, but she can make some using the hair of a local ghost. She sends the player to Blind Mary, a specter who haunts a nearby cottage, to ask her to comb her hair using the Spectral Comb.( ) Blind Mary happily combs her hair, but that happiness soon dissipates as she remembers that she is hideous. She throws the comb, with strands of her hair caught in it, back at the player as she begins to sob. Madame Eva quickly spins the strands into a spool of Ghost Hair Thread as she mentions some of its thousands of uses, from warding off evil spirits to giving life to inanimate objects. Finishing, she sends the thread to Abercrombie with the player, along with a small amount of money for the leftovers.( ) Abercrombie states that he plans to string the thread over his doors and windows to keep unwanted spirits away. He gives the player some more money before asking another favor...( ) Part Two: Juice and Ribs Abercrombie next errand sends the player back to Darkshire to find Tavernkeep Smitts in the Scarlet Raven Tavern, where they serve a drink called Zombie Juice. It's strong stuff, and Abercrombie needs it to keep warm on cold nights. Tavernkeep Smitts is surprised to get a request for the juice because its not exactly in high demand. As such, he doesn't have any in stock, but he knows how to brew it.( ) He has all of the necessary ingredients except for Rot Blossoms, so he sends the player out to retrieve some. These blossoms only grow in the skulls of undead skeletons back in Raven Hill Cemetery. Slaying some skeletons makes Darkshire a (slightly) safer place, so Smitts tells Althea Ebonlocke of the Night Watch that the player's deed.( ) After brewing the Zombie Juice, Smitts jokes that it is strong enough to raise the dead, a power that Madame Eva had mentioned about the Ghost Hair Thread that Abercrombie already obtained. Abercrombie repeats that he wants to keep warm when it's cold out, but a slip of his tongue as he pays the player reveals that his intentions might not be for the best.( ) Nonetheless, he reveals his next errand: building a scarecrow to keep ghouls away. The Ghoul Ribs he needs come from the ghouls in the cemetery, and after paying another small sum for the errand, Abercrombie tells the player he needs one more item.( ) A few weeks prior, he was out picking some herbs near the Vul'Gol Ogre Mound and was ambushed by ogres. The crate he was carrying is still out there and he needs it back. Though it reeks of death, he eagerly pays the player again and produces a letter for the Mayor of Darkshire. Part Three: Letters and Heart Abercrombie says he and Mayor Ebonlocke are old friends, and that the Mayor will be happy to hear of how the player has helped the old man. The Mayor, however, does not know of an Abercrombie, and opens the letter only to be unable to read the ancient language it is written in.( ) He asks local historian Sirra Von'Indi to translate it. Sirra knows of Abercrombie. He begins to translate the letter, stating that living in the graveyard has likely rotted the hermit's brain.( ) As he finishes, the air grows heavy as if a thick, black curtain is being drawn over the land.( ) Abercrombie fooled the player into helping him create the abomination called Stitches! Sirra returns the translated letter to Mayor Ebonlocke, fearing that Stitches may already be on his way to town. Reading it, the Mayor becomes visibly scared, informing the player that despite helping Abercrombie out of kindness Darkshire may be doomed. ( )Abercrombie is "The Embalmer", an alchemist from a children's tale who was driven mad by the death of his beloved wife, Eliza. He used dark magic to cut out his own heart and place it in her chest. This revived her, but as a flesh-eating ghoul, and Abercrombie was forced to rebury her in a shallow grave behind his shack. As Stitches approaches Darkshire, the Night Watch prepares to defend the town and the Mayor reveals that Abercrombie's source of power is his heart. The only way to prevent more him from creating more monstrosities is to cut his heart out of Eliza's chest. He sends the player to Raven Hill Cemetery one final time to retrieve it. As she is summoned, Eliza realizes that her husband did not unearth her and proceeds to attempt to eat the player. Slain, her corpse provides The Embalmer's Heart, and upon receiving it Mayor Ebonlocke lauds the player as a great hero who will go down in Darkshire's history! Rewards Completing the entire quest chain yielded the following: *Money: *Reputation: ** : 575 ** : 75 ** : 75 ** : 75 ** : 75 *Experience: *Loot: or (Money, experience, and loot gained from killing mobs associated with this quest line are not included.) Notes * Stitches spawned at Abercrombie's shack upon completion of the quest and made his way to Darkshire, attacking any players along his path. Only one Stitches was active at a time though, so if another player had just turned the quest in he would not spawn again. Players were not required to assist in the battle against Stitches. * As of The Shattering this quest chain has been replaced with the Bride of the Embalmer quest chain, which features a phased town of Darkshire during the Stitches encounter that requires the player's assistance. Patch Changes Category:Duskwood quests